Dancing Lessons
by Kris Leigh
Summary: That last summary sucked, and so does this one. Used to be called Dancing with Helga. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny take lessons, and something forms between them. H/R, H/G. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the names of characters, and places, and other stuff that JK thought up are not mine, but guess what is. The Plot! It's mine, all mine.  
  
A/N: Hey Yall! This is my first fan fic. I would really really like it if you would review. Please? Any way, if you don't like it tough. And, if I have spelt any of the names wrong, would you please tell me so that I can fix it? Thanx tons!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Ad  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There was a month of summer break left, and Harry and Hermione had come to enjoy it with the Weasley family. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess, and Hermione and Ginny were looking through that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ron's knight had just gotten hold of Harry's bishop, when Hermione exclaimed, "Listen to this you guys." Ron and Harry looked up at her, and she started.  
  
"Helga Romeraze is teaching dancing lessons in her studio for couples that would like to learn. The lessons start on Monday, August 3, and continue every week day for three weeks. The cost per couple is five galleons a week. The hour long lessons are at these times: 10:15 for ages 13-19, 2:35 for 20-49, and 6:55 for ages 50+. And then, it has an address down here," Hermione finished, pointing at the paper.  
  
"Um, why did you tell us this?" Ron asked.  
  
"So we could try it out," Ginny said as if it were obvious, which it was.  
  
"I don't want to learn how to dance," Ron said, looking to Harry for help.  
  
"I heard that there was an end of school dance in the 7th year, and it'd be nice to be able to dance instead of sit there like a loser," Harry offered.  
  
"Yea," said Ron, "but I haven't even got a galleon."  
  
"Me either," replied Ginny.  
  
"Well, I can pay for you, Ginny, and we can go as a couple," Harry said, then looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'll pay for you Ron, and we'll go together," Hermione offered.  
  
"Well, alright," said Ron, coloring in the face a little.  
  
RW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I can't believe I'm dong this. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny woke me up at 8:30 this morning, and told me to get dressed because we were going at 9:30. When I complained that I still had an hour, Ginny said that I needed an hour to get ready and eat. And, when I asked what we were going to do at Diagon Alley for 45 min., they just glared at me, so I got up.  
  
I got dressed (15 minutes) and went down to eat (30 minutes), and then we had 15 minutes to wait while Hermione ran around like a crazy bat trying to find who knows what. When we arrived at Diagon Alley, we still had about 45 minutes left to do what ever we felt like.  
  
First we went to Gringotts to get some money, and then we got some ice cream, and stopped just about everywhere else. Now we are standing in front of Helga Romeraze's studio about to go in. What am I doing? 


	2. A Numerous Amount of Slow Songs

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, the characters are not mine. But, hey, the plot is, so I'll just change the characters and this will be a Kris original. (hardyharharhar)  
  
A/N: Even though I got Ron's POV in the last chapter, I'm still going to give it this time, and I'll write the other's POV's. This is a lot longer than my last chapter.  
  
Dedication: Thanx tons Vix, you were the first! Thanx ProfTrelawney15, I will keep it goin'. Thanx Hermione, that Ron thing was just to tell the people reading that he didn't need to wake up that early.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A Numerous Amount of Slow Songs  
  
GW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
OMG, I can't believe it, as soon as we pay the girl at the front desk, I, Ginny Weasley, am going to be dancing with Harry Potter! He is so nice and cute, and he practically volunteered to be my dancing partner! Oh finally the people in front of us have paid.  
  
"Hello," said the girl at the front desk. "Welcome to Helga Romeraze's Dance Studio. How many are in your group?"  
  
"Just us four," Hermione answered.  
  
"O.K. that will be ten galleons please."  
  
Harry handed her the galleons, and brushed against my hand while doing so. I still can't believe that I'm going to be able to hold that hand and be next to him.  
  
"If you will please go through this door, and fill these papers out, there will be some chairs that you can sit in."  
  
She handed us four clip boards, and we walked through the door. There was a huge room with some chairs along one of the walls, where some people were already filling out their papers. We sat in four chairs that were next to each other. I looked down at the paper, and saw just the usual questions.  
  
What is your name? (Ginny Weasley)  
  
How old are you? (15)  
  
When is your birthday? (If any one knows, will you tell me it when you review?)  
  
Then as I got further down the page, it asked questions about your dancing abilities.  
  
Have you ever taken dancing lessons? (No)  
  
If so, for how long have you been taking? (N/A)  
  
Who is your dancing partner? (Harry Potter)  
  
What relation is this person to you? (Friend)  
  
That was the majority of the questions. Hermione and I finished first and took the clip boards and papers up to a little window opening up to the front desk.  
  
"So, Ginny, are you as excited as I am to be taking these lessons?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, I am. What kind of a question is that Hermione?" I answered.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if I'm not pressuring you into this too."  
  
"No way! I am going to get to dance with nicest, cutest, guy I know of."  
  
"Yeah, Ron's going to be an O.K. partner. If I can convince him that dancing with a girl isn't the scariest thing in the world."  
  
We both started giggling at this.  
  
"Excuse me girls, but here are you passes," the girl at the front desk handed us some small papers with the info we had put on the papers on it.  
  
"You will need to pay five galleons per couple per week to renew them."  
  
"Thanks," we said, and walked back to Harry and Ron.  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The boys finished filling out their papers, and got their passes. Then the group sat down and talked while they waited for Helga Romeraze to come.  
  
"Hey, did you guys realize that Fred and George are going to tease us for the rest of ever?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah probably, but who cares, except for Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
Just then, Helga Romeraze came in. She clapped her hands together for everyone's attention. The room fell silent, and she started talking.  
  
"I am Helga Romeraze, but you may call me Madam Romeraze. I would like everyone to introduce themselves to the group today, and then we will begin. Would you start first dear?" she pointed at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, O.K. I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Harry Potter." (Dramatic gasp from someone in the group)  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Leigha Share."  
  
It went on like that until everyone in the group had stated their name.  
  
"Now, I would like you all to stand up. We are going to be doing a little slow dancing, until we get all of our partners close to each other, because you can't truly get the hang of dancing unless you are comfortable with your partner."  
  
Everyone got up and walked on to the dance floor. They got into the right position, and Madam Romeraze started the music. Everyone started swaying around in little circles.  
  
HP ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I had never danced with Ginny before, and it was just like dancing with any other girl, except different. I can't explain how, but it just was. I noticed that one of the couples were very close. Madam Romeraze noticed too, and said loudly over the music that this is how she wanted all of us to be.  
  
"So Ginny, what have you been doing that's new and exciting?" I asked in hopes that she would want to keep up this conversation, and it wouldn't be so awkward.  
  
"Um," she thought for a moment. "Dancing with you is pretty new and exciting."  
  
I was taken aback for a moment, and then said, "Really? So why is so exciting?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you suppose that we should be like those people over there?"  
  
"Probably, Madam Romeraze did say that we would do this until everyone was like that."  
  
There was an awkward pause for a moment, and then she set her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her a little tighter. Wow, I've never done this before. This is definitely something new, and it might even make it to exciting.  
  
The first song ended, and another one started immediately. I looked over at Ron and Hermione, and saw that they were standing about fifty miles away from each other, and on the verge of another fight.  
  
HG ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Why does Ron have to be so picky? I'm a girl for crying out loud, not some bacteria that could infect him the minute he touches me. (Though at the moment I dearly wish I was.)  
  
"Ron what is your problem?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered snottily.  
  
"Then why won't you dance with me?"  
  
"I am dancing with you."  
  
"If you can call this dancing, any further, and my arms are going to break. Look at Harry and Ginny. They are doing what she wants them to do."  
  
He turned his head and just stared at them. I looked over too, and saw Harry give him a "What the heck are you doing look?"  
  
I looked back up at Ron and saw him give the same look to Harry. Harry just gave his head a shake, and looked away.  
  
"My dears, look around you, you are the only couple that we are waiting for," Madam Romeraze said.  
  
She pushed us together a little bit.  
  
"Now, I want you two to forget that you're good friends, and just dance."  
  
We had been forced together, much against Ron's protests. He finally gave up trying to argue and was quiet. When I dared to look up at him, his face was (OMG) so close to mine. Another song started, and we still weren't the way Madam Romeraze wanted us.  
  
We started talking kindly to each other. And, finally when the fifth song started, I dared to lay my head on his shoulder. I felt Ron stiffen up for a few seconds, and then he relaxed. He tightened his arm around me, and I gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
Madam Romeraze came up to us and congratulated us for finally getting over our problem. Then she played one last song. I don't think that I'll forget that song. I swear I got so comfortable that I almost fell asleep when I closed my eyes. Soon the song was over, and she stopped the music.  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time the song ended, it had been over half an hour, and Madam Romeraze asked them to sit down.  
  
"I am proud of you," Madam Romeraze started. "You have over come the uncomfortableness even if it is just to get through this part. Now we are going to learn a line dance."  
  
Madam Romeraze put them in a couple lines, and turned on the music. She started doing some dance moves.  
  
"This is Boot Scoot 'N Bogie. It is an American line dance. We will be doing this and another at the end of each hour."  
  
A/N: If you haven't guessed, I'm American, and I live in the stupidest state that anyone could have thought of. (Drum roll) "UTAH!" It's cold for crying out loud, even in the summer.  
  
By this time, most of the group had caught on, except for Ron. He tried hard to catch on, but it just wasn't working for him.  
  
"Come here dear," Madam Romeraze motioned to him. "Who is your partner?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione?" she called out."  
  
"Yes Madam Romeraze?" Hermione said, while coming out of the group.  
  
"You seem to have gotten the hang of this, would you please teach your partner?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
Ron and Hermione went over to a corner of the room, and Hermione started showing him what to do.  
  
"First you go right, and cross your legs like this." Ron followed.  
  
"Then, you go left, and cross your legs like this." Ron followed.  
  
"Then, you go forward, and hold your arm like this." Ron followed.  
  
"Then, you jump back, like this." Ron followed.  
  
They kept doing this until Ron had the gist of it, and everyone else was done.  
  
"Now for one last slow song, and I'll let you go," Madam Romeraze said.  
  
RW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Madam Romeraze had started the slow music again, and Hermione and I went out to the middle of the floor. I took her right hand in my left, and put my other arm around her waist.  
  
"Thanks for helping me with that dance," I said.  
  
"No problem. I got it easily, and it was starting to bore me a little," she replied.  
  
Hermione set her head on my shoulder again, and I held her a little tighter. We just stayed that way while making little circles on the floor. Soon the song was over, and she did something Hermione wouldn't usually do. She hugged me. It was very brief, but it was a hug none the less.  
  
We walked over to the chairs, and got our stuff. Then we went outside with Harry and Ginny. It was a nice day, and I was wondering why I had thought I would regret this. 


	3. Forge and Gred Weasley

Disclaimer: This is not mine!  
  
A/N: I was thinking about changing that title, because I have the feeling that that might be the reason why nobody R/R. Please help me think of one.  
  
Dedication/Reviews (same dif): Yes, Vix, we can pretend, that's what most of us do. I'm sorry about you dances? How sad *cry*, and believe me nothing could be worse than Utah. Thanx Ron-Is-Mine. Oh, just wait, I've got more beckie13. Nuttycomputer2002 I have one thing to say. Thanx Jay!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Forge and Gred Weasley  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all arrived, Mrs. Weasley immediately asked them if they had had a good time. They all answered yes.  
  
"Good, then you can tell us all about it at dinner tonight. Fred and George are going to be here. We should have a wonderful time," Mrs. Weasley said to them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked nervously at each other. Hermione and Ginny noticed this, and grabbed the boys' hands to drag them upstairs.  
  
HG ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we finally got up all those many flights of stairs to Ron's room, Ginny and I burst out laughing. Ron and Harry had looks of total confusion on their faces, which made us laugh harder.  
  
When we finally calmed down, Harry asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"You guys, Fred and George aren't that bad," Ginny stated.  
  
Ron stuttered as he tried to object, but finally gave up. He sat down, and I went to put my arm around him.  
  
"It's O.K. Ron, we just have to tell them how much fun we had," I tried to comfort him.  
  
"No, that won't work. Fred and George will want a demonstration," Ron complained.  
  
"Then we'll give them a demonstration," Ginny grinned evilly.  
  
Harry saw this, and swept her up. Holding her up at arms length, Harry started imitating Ron, and Ginny said in a voice much like my own, "Ron, any further and my arms are going to break."  
  
Both Ron and I blushed.  
  
GW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Ginny time for dinner!" my mother shouted.  
  
I was the last one at the table, and there was only a seat by Harry. (Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that Fred and George can be such idiots.) I went and sat down by him. Fred and George started snickering.  
  
"Oh, shut up, it's not like we're doing anything wrong by sitting next to each other," I almost shouted.  
  
When we had all gotten our food, and settled in, my mother asked, "So, Ginny, did you have fun dancing with Harry?"  
  
My face went red, as Fred and George started snickering again. I looked down at my plate. Harry saw this, and noted at how embarrassed I looked.  
  
"We had a good time," he stated simply.  
  
"Well, what kind of dancing did you do?" my mother inquired.  
  
"Mostly slow dancing," Hermione volunteered, and at this the twins almost choked on their food. "But, we also did some American line dancing."  
  
"Was it fun?" my mother asked. (Oh, if only she would stop asking questions.)  
  
"No," Ron blurted out.  
  
Both Harry and I looked at him at the exact same time. What was he talking about? I had seen what had happened between him and Hermione.  
  
At that moment, Harry said exactly what I had been thinking, "What are you talking about Ron? I saw you and Hermione with my own eyes."  
  
"Yeah, well not as close as you and Ginny. I'll give a demonstration after dinner for everyone."  
  
"Yeah," I muttered, "Just so you can be close to Hermione."  
  
I realized my mistake right after the words came out of my mouth. I had just admitted that I had been that close to Harry.  
  
It was quite for a while, and then George said, "Well, Katie and Angelina are going to be over in a little while, we can have a contest to see who can get the closest to their partner."  
  
We all agreed to that, and went on eating until everyone had had their fill.  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Even Later That Night)  
  
Fred and George had owled Angelina and Katie about the "little dance" that was going to go on that night. They had told them to wear dresses, but they didn't have to be too formal. Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room, and Harry and Ron were in Ron's room, while Fred and George were outside setting up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ginny's Room)  
  
"Hermione can I barrow your red tube top?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure, but I don't know what you're going to wear with it."  
  
"Oh, it's O.K. I have a black skirt that will go perfect with it."  
  
Ginny took out her black skirt, and put it on. It fell to just about her knees. Then she took the tube top and pulled it over her head. She adjusted it here and there, and looked into the mirror. She gasped as she suddenly became self-conscious of how much skin she was showing.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she turned around.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny started. "I've never worn an outfit that showed this much skin before."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you look great. Just think of Harry's reaction."  
  
Hermione turned back to the mirror, and started doing her hair again. She had straightened it, and was now curling the ends. Ginny soon joined her, and when they were done, Hermione had her hair in a simple half pony tail, and Ginny had so many bobby pins in her hair that she thought her head was going to explode.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Ginny said, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's us, Katie and Angelina," Katie said.  
  
Ginny let them in, and they gasped when they saw her outfit.  
  
"Ginny do you have any idea what Fred, George, and Ron are going to say?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered.  
  
"Anyway, Hermione what are you going to wear?" Katie asked.  
  
Hermione went over to her trunk, and took out a black dress. It had spaghetti straps, and tied most of the way down the back. (A/N: Jay you know the one I'm talking about.) It was knee length, and flowy. She put it on, and had Angelina help her tie it.  
  
"You look so pretty," Ginny said.  
  
"We're not even going anywhere, what's the special occasion?" Angelina joked.  
  
Hermione just smirked at her.  
  
RW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Meanwhile in Ron's Room)  
  
"Harry, why are we doing this?" I asked.  
  
"Because, Fred and George challenged us," Harry tried.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
We finished getting ready, and went downstairs where Fred and George were waiting. We waited for what seemed like hours.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" I asked Fred.  
  
"They're girls, what do you expect?" he replied.  
  
Just then, we heard people coming down the stairs. First Angelina came down, and Fred swept her up in a hug. Then Katie came, and George did the same. Then Angelina and Katie walked back over to the stairs, and stood in front of them.  
  
"And, now presenting Ginny Weasley," Katie said as they moved to the side.  
  
We all gaped at her as she walked over to Harry. I really didn't think Ginny had it in her to look like that.  
  
"Excuse me," Angelina said to get our attention. "And, now presenting Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione walked down, and my mouth fell open. She was beautiful. She walked up to me, and slipped her arm in mine.  
  
"Ron, close your mouth," she said in a whisper.  
  
I did immediately, and we all walked out side where Fred and George had set up lights and music. The music started, and we got together with our partner. I took Hermione's hand, and held her close. She laid her head down, and we started dancing.  
  
HP ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I held Ginny about as close to me as possible. We just swayed there, and after about the third song, she said she was getting tired, so we sat down on a bench. We looked out at the three couples.  
  
"Don't you think that Ron and Hermione make a cute couple?" she asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"Well, has Ron said anything to you about liking Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Just then, she grabbed my hand, and I thought that we were going to go back and dance, but she led me into the trees by her house. There was a little clearing, and she stopped.  
  
"Harry, can we dance here?" she asked.  
  
"Um, sure, why?" I asked.  
  
"Because I don't want Fred and George to tease me after doing this."  
  
She put both of her arms around my neck, and I put both my arms around her waist. Wow, I think we win the closeness contest. We stayed that way until the end of the song, and she gave me a hug. Then we went back to the others. 


	4. Tuesday

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own this.  
  
A/N: O.K., for the title, I was thinking just Dancing Lessons. What do ya think? I said that I'd make it longer, and I did.  
  
Dedication/Reviewers: Jay, no, I did not put that dress in there to tease you. I just thought Hermione would look great in it. Thanx for answering Soupie. Thanx for reading even though you thought it would be dumb, Hermione. Oh yeah, I think OC means "Other Character." Ya have a point there Vix. Thanx soozen. Here ya go Dragon Girl Revlis.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tuesday  
  
RW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up at 9:15, when the alarm Harry had set, went off. We got ready quickly, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already there. I sat down by Hermione, and Harry sat by Ginny. We immediately got into a conversation about what was going to happen that day.  
  
"I wonder what Madam Romeraze is going to teach us today?" Ginny started.  
  
"I would like to learn how to tango," Hermione stated.  
  
"That'd be fun, but personally the 'cha cha' would be more fun," Harry said.  
  
"How would you know?" I asked Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't, I was just thinking of different dances that I've heard of."  
  
"Like what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, the cha cha, the tango, waltzing, and other stuff like that."  
  
"I wonder if she would teach us how to square dance," Hermione said.  
  
"What is that?" Ginny and I asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, you've got your partner, and you get into groups of four, making a square. I don't really know what to do from there," Hermione answered.  
  
Just then, my mother came down and told us that we had about 15 min. until our class started. We thanked her, and used floo to get to Diagon Alley. Then, we walked over to the studio. We waited in line, and when we got to the front, we showed the girl our passes. Then we went to our seats, and waited for Madam Romeraze.  
  
"Welcome class!" she said while sweeping in through a different door.  
  
Most of us said hello. Then she announced that we would be doing one slow song, and then we would go on from there. Hermione and I got on the floor, and when the music started, we started dancing to it.  
  
I had been waiting for this moment all night, and now that it was facing me, I was terrified. I had something to tell Hermione, and it would have been easy to tell any other girl, but when you're telling the girl you love that she looked really pretty the night before, you can get really scared.  
  
"Um, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Um, uh, gosh, uh, you, you looked really pretty last night," yes, I did it, now for her reaction.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron," she said blushing.  
  
GW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I wonder what Ron said to Hermione to get her to go the famous 'Weasley red'," I said grinning to Harry.  
  
"What ever it was, it got Ron, too," Harry said.  
  
I looked over, and saw both Ron and Hermione blushing.  
  
"I wonder if they like each other." Harry asked.  
  
I decided that if I said something like 'Well, isn't it obvious?' it might hurt Harry, so I said, "You could ask Ron, and I'll ask Hermione."  
  
Just then, the song ended, and Madam Romeraze started up a line dance. Everyone got in their lines, and started dancing. I looked around, and found Ron and Hermione. It looked like Hermione had been a good teacher, because Ron was keeping up with everyone. After the line dance, most everyone was tired, so Madam Romeraze let us sit for a min. while she told us about what we were going to learn next.  
  
"Today, we will be learning a waltz," she said. "I t is quit simple, and most of you should catch on quickly. Now, everyone stand up with your partner."  
  
We paired up with our partners, and she put us in large circles that had appeared on the floor. She stood in the front of us, and explained where our hands should go.  
  
"You will be moving clock-wise around the circles you are in. The steps are as flows," she showed us the steps. "If you count '1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3' for every step, then it will be easier to catch on."  
  
She started a song with a definite 3-beat pattern. Harry and I tried to move the way Madam Romeraze had, but we ended up making fools of ourselves like some of the other couples.  
  
"I wonder if Ron and Hermione have got it," Harry said.  
  
We looked over, and to our surprise, they were doing better than most of the couples in the class.  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Either Hermione already knew it really well, she showed Ron, and he caught on quickly or."  
  
".they are just great when it comes to dancing with each other," Harry finished for me.  
  
"I think that it might be the later," I told Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it sure looks like it."  
  
Madam Romeraze stopped the music, and started a steady click.  
  
"For every click, I want you to take a step, it might be easier," she informed us.  
  
We started trying again, and Harry and I kind of got the gist of it. She did this for about 5 min. Then she started the music again. We just kept going in circles the way we had been. I didn't really like waltzing very much, but it wasn't the hardest thing I had ever had to do before. At the end of class, Madam Romeraze turned on one more slow song just for good measure.  
  
I decided to rest my head on Harry's shoulder, 1) Because we had run out of things to say to each other, and 2) Because I wanted to be close to him again. I felt him slip a protective arm around my waist as the music started. I loved being this close to Harry. He was so caring, and loving. I just hoped that loved me back, the way I loved him. I was pretty sure that he did, but I wasn't positive.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the song was over, Harry took my hand (Wahoo!), and we walked over to Ron and Hermione. They were a bit dazed.  
  
"Ron, what ya looking at?" Harry teased.  
  
Ron came out of his daze, and said, "Nothing."  
  
"What ever," I muttered.  
  
We gathered our stuff, and walked out into Dagon Alley. We walked down the street, Harry and I swinging our hands as we walked.  
  
"So, are you two an official couple?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry told his best friend.  
  
"Of course we are. We're dancing partners, and we're hold hands at the moment," I told Ron leaving a big "Duh!" in the air.  
  
Harry squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back. We started whispering things to each other about Ron and Hermione, while we went home.  
  
HG ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we had gotten home, Ginny dragged me up the stairs. We got up to her room, and she shut the door quickly.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione, do you like Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I tried to avoid it.  
  
"When Harry and I were watching you two during the waltz, you two looked like one," she explained.  
  
I blushed, because I knew it was true. Ron and I had been so, so. I don't know, but it was wonderful.  
  
Obviously, Ginny had seen this, because she shouted, "Its true!"  
  
"Well, yes," I said.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it, I did," she teased. And then suddenly, she asked, "How long?"  
  
"Middle of fourth year," I answered shyly.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" she practically yelled.  
  
"Obviously," I said. "Don't tell, please?"  
  
"O.K. I'll try."  
  
I stood up, and we hugged.  
  
"So, does that mean that you're gonna be my sister-in-law?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll shut-up."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mind if I tell Harry?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Darn."  
  
RW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, what was that all about?" I asked, after seeing Hermione being dragged up the stairs by Ginny.  
  
"I wonder," Harry said, right before he grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and dragged me upstairs also.  
  
When we got into my room, Harry closed the door quickly. I stood there confused for a moment, and then Harry sat down.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked sitting down.  
  
"I want to know if you like Hermione," he said.  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"Well, do you like her as a friend, more than a friend, what?"  
  
"We-ll friend," I lied.  
  
"Ron!" Harry could tell that I was lying.  
  
"O.K. fine, more than a friend."  
  
"Have you told her?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, why would I tell her? She'd probably hate me."  
  
"Ron, are you really that dense?"  
  
I looked at him a little confused. What was I being dense about?  
  
"Obviously," he said answering his own question.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, Harry, what am I being dense about?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione," he hinted.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Geez let me give you an example. I love Ginny."  
  
"What!?" I interrupted him.  
  
".and she loves me. We haven't told each other, but we don't really need to, we have a kind of agreement."  
  
"You love Ginny?" I asked again.  
  
"Ron, that's beside the point. We need to talk about you and Hermione."  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry talked to Ron for an hour about Hermione, and Ginny talked to Hermione for two hours about Ron. Ron poured out all his feelings for Hermione to Harry, and Hermione told Ginny about all the stupid funny things that Ron did to make her laugh and have a good time. When all this was said, and done, Harry and Ginny had a lot to talk about, but no where to talk about it.  
  
After dinner, Ginny was fed up with not being able to talk to Harry, so she decided to put on a little show. Later that night, all the boys were fooling around, and she walked over their little circle, and put on a very stern face.  
  
"Harry," she said folding her arms. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, Harry's in trouble," they all chanted.  
  
Harry went a little pale, and stood up. He followed Ginny to her room.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked nervously.  
  
"To talk about Ron and Hermione," she said casually.  
  
"So you had to give me a heart attack just to get me?"  
  
"Something like that. So, does he?"  
  
"Yeah, and does she?"  
  
"All the way."  
  
"Great, now what do we do?"  
  
"Some how we have to get them together."  
  
"Yeah, but how."  
  
They sat on her bed thinking for a while, and then Ginny practically jumped off.  
  
"I've got it," she said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You love me, right?"  
  
"Yes," he said suspiciously.  
  
"Then, we can go on a date, and we'll take Ron and Hermione with us. We need to keep them together as much as possible."  
  
"Are you doing this just to go on a date with me, or is it really for Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"A little of both," she said smiling.  
  
"O.K. when?" he asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"I think that we should do it tomorrow," she said snuggling into him.  
  
"Tomorrow it is," he said before kissing the top of her head.  
  
They stayed that way until Ginny fell asleep, and Harry put her in her bed, and went to his and Ron's room. 


	5. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the names, but I own the plot! *Everyone watches as Kris does a celebration dance.*  
  
A/N: Wow you guys, I think I just got my first flamed. It hurt so bad, not really, I didn't care. I've made a few changes in the other chapters, they're not big, but if you want to go back and read them feel free to. I have also decided that I wouldn't change from person to person so often in the chapters after this.  
  
Dedication/Reviews: Thanx to soupie, Hermione, Chilis ROX, StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS, and Violet Smith. Glad you like it lovely(). l.l.() I don't know much about square dancing, 'cause I only did a little in 4th grade. Elissa Echo, the Harry/Ginny relationship working so well is necessary for the Ron/Hermione relationship to work, and sense this is my main goal in life, it has to be that way. O.K. Sweet Stephanie.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
First Date  
  
GW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione and I woke-up much earlier than Harry and Ron. I decided to tell her about what Harry and I had planned to do that day.  
  
"Harry and I were thinking about going somewhere tonight, and we were wondering if you and Ron would like to come with us," I told her.  
  
"I don't know. It could be very awkward," she said.  
  
"Why? I mean it's not like you two don't make the best couple in the world," I asked.  
  
Hermione blushed when I said this, but said, "Well I wouldn't mind it that much, but I don't know about Ron. Would he want to go with me?" she asked.  
  
"I think he would," I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Hermione, I've seen the way that Ron looks at you when he thinks no one is looking."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Now, are you coming or not?" I asked her.  
  
"Fine, I'll come," she consented.  
  
We got dressed, and went down stairs to wait for Ron and Harry.  
  
HG ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs a little bit after us, and started getting breakfast ready. I could smell her making bacon and eggs. Soon after she started, Harry and Ron came down looking like they were still half asleep.  
  
"Wachamakin'," Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"Eggs and bacon with toast and marmalade," Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
Ron walked over to the table, sat down, and put his head on it. Seconds later, he started snoring. Ginny and I looked at him, and started to snicker. Harry, on the other hand, did basically the same thing Ron did, only he didn't start snoring.  
  
"You're lucky," I whispered to Ginny. "You got the quiet one."  
  
Harry and Ron were still lying on the table when breakfast was ready, so Mrs. Weasely said, "Wake them up please."  
  
I went over to Ron, and started to shake him. I tried doing it gently first, but that didn't do anything, so I tried harder. Finally, when nothing had happened, I leaned over his ear, and yelled in it. He sat up so fast, that he almost hit me in the process of doing so.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ron asked offended.  
  
"It's time to eat," I said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We started eating, and joking about how Harry and Ron had fallen asleep at the table. Half an hour later, we were done eating, and were in front of the fireplace, getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry went first, then Ginny, and then, right before I was about to go, Mrs. Weasley stopped me, and told Ron to go.  
  
"What do you want Mrs. Weasley?" I asked her.  
  
"I just want you to know, that Ginny told me about your plans for tonight, and even if Ron doesn't want to go, he doesn't have much of a choice," she told me.  
  
"Thanks," I said before taking some floo powder, and going through the fire place.  
  
I had done that so quickly, that I stumbled on my way out of the other fire place, and Ron caught me in his arms.  
  
"Thanks," I said to him, and then I looked up into his eyes, and I could have sworn that time stopped and wouldn't start again, until Ginny 'accidentally' coughed.  
  
I looked away, and he helped me get up, then we started walking to the dance studio. Harry and Ginny were holding hands again, and talking to each other like there was no tomorrow. I looked over at Ron, and saw him staring at me. I smiled at him, and he looked away.  
  
A moment later, I said, "Hey, thanks again for catching me. That would have hurt a lot if you hadn't."  
  
"No problem," he said smiling.  
  
We got to the studio, and went in. We were a bit early, so we were some of the first people there. We took our usual seats, and started joking until Madam Romeraze came in.  
  
"Starting tomorrow, I am going to have some music playing when you come in. I would like you to immediately start dancing to it. This is going to be your warm-up," Madam Romeraze told us. "For now, I want you to start with a waltz."  
  
Ron and I went to our dancing circle, and started waltzing.  
  
"Ron, how come you can do this well, but I had to teach you how to line dance?" I teased.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I'm dancing with you," he said.  
  
So, Ron got daring over night. This is could be good, very good. I might not have to ask Mrs. Weasley to force Ron to come tonight.  
  
"Has Harry told you about what we are going to do tonight?" I asked.  
  
"No, what?" Ron replied.  
  
"Ginny says that we're going to a restaurant," I told him.  
  
"So, it's like a date?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," I joked.  
  
"How are we getting there?" (He just has to know everything.)  
  
"Harry got his license last month," I stated.  
  
"So, he's going to be driving us?" he asked like I had to be kidding.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Where is he getting a car for this?"  
  
"He's already got one." I told him.  
  
"Sweet," he smiled.  
  
"So, are you coming?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I'm coming," he answered.  
  
HP ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The song had finished, and Madam Romeraze was giving us more instructions about the waltz. After she finished, we had to practice it some more. I got a little bored of this, because Ginny and I didn't really have anything to talk about.  
  
Finally, after the most uncomfortable silence grew between us, Ginny asked, "Where are you taking us to dinner tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise," I answered.  
  
"Awe, come on Harry, tell me," she begged.  
  
"No, I'm not going to."  
  
"But, you know how much it's going to bug me."  
  
"I know, that's why I don't tell," I teased.  
  
"You are so evil," she smiled.  
  
We were finally getting the waltz down pretty good, and everyone else seemed to get it also. Madam Romeraze gave us one more song to waltz to, and when we were done, we had done about 45 minutes of waltzing.  
  
As we went to sit down, Ginny was walking so fast I asked, "Gosh Gin, do your feet ever get tired?"  
  
She stopped so abruptly, that I ran into her. This seemed to be all she needed to get going again, so I followed her to the chairs. She sat down, and I sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny," I asked taking her hand.  
  
"Wha-what did you call me?" she asked turning her head to look at me.  
  
"Ginny," I said.  
  
"No, no, before that," she specified.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I was tired enough to shorten your already short name," I told her.  
  
"Will you call me that forever and ever 'til the day we die?"  
  
"Um, sure, if I know you that long."  
  
"Of course you'll know me that long," she stated.  
  
"O.K. Gin, what ever," I said  
  
Madam Romeraze started speaking, which interrupted our conversation.  
  
"I think that you all have the waltz down very well. We would have been moving on with something harder, but since we only have about ten minutes, we will be learning another line dance."  
  
I heard Ron silently groan at the thought of having to go through this again. Hermione, Ginny and I all looked at him, and laughed softly at him.  
  
Madam Romeraze had us back in our lines, and was showing us the steps to The Electric Slide. Ron was actually getting this one better than the first. (A/N: This is saying something, because I can't even remember most of it.) We did this until Madam Romeraze declared that we had three minutes left, and that it was the perfect time for a slow song.  
  
"So Gin," I said after we had gotten into our places. "What is it about the name Gin that you like so much?"  
  
"I don't know," she thought for a moment, and then said, "I've never had a guy give me a nick-name before."  
  
"So, Ron isn't a guy?" I asked.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said exasperated.  
  
"Oh, do I?" I asked stepping a little closer.  
  
"Of course you do," she said putting her arms around my neck.  
  
Our faces were inches apart. A sway here, and a sway there, and they were about half and inch. I was ready for it, but instead, Ginny just laid her head on my shoulder. Darn it! I was so close, though it would have been embarrassing in front of all these people. I held her tight for the last part of the song, and when it was over, we walked hand in hand over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
N ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Ron were on their brooms flying around, and Hermione and Ginny were watching them.  
  
"Those two are the craziest people when they're on their brooms," Ginny said, as she watched Harry come out of a huge dive.  
  
"I bet I could be crazier," Hermione said.  
  
"No way, you don't even have a broom," Ginny responded.  
  
"Oh I don't, this is news to me," Hermione smiled.  
  
"You do have one?" Ginny thought she was just joking.  
  
"Nimbus 2003," Hermione told her.  
  
"Where, I want to see it," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione stood up, and Ginny followed her to their room. Hermione opened her trunk, and dug through it a bit, and then she pulled out her broom. Ginny just gaped at it.  
  
Hermione just laughed, and said, "Come on Ginny, let's show those boys what we're made of."  
  
Ginny quickly got her broom, and they made their way outside. Hermione and Ginny went over to where Ron and Harry were flying, mounted their brooms, and kicked off. Ginny flew almost immediately to Harry, but Hermione just hovered in air for a while watching.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ron said sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Oh, just them. They're so perfect for each other," she said with a hint of sadness in it.  
  
"Yeah, they are great for each other," Ron said while putting his arm around her waist. (A/N: Meaning: I love you too much to let you go!)  
  
Hermione looked down, and saw that Ron was right next to her. She put her head on his shoulder, and they just watched as Ginny and Harry flirted with each other.  
  
"So, about this little date tonight," Ron started.  
  
"What about it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What are we supposed to wear?" he asked.  
  
"Ya know, I don't know," Hermione said.  
  
"What!? The all know Hermione doesn't know something?" Ron mocked.  
  
"Oh Ron, we could just go ask Harry," she said, and with that she flew off towards Ginny and Harry.  
  
Ron just stayed there, almost sensing that Hermione would come back to him, even if only to tell him what to wear. Soon, Hermione flew back over to him, and dragged him high in the sky.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"I asked Harry what we were supposed to wear," she stated.  
  
"Well I know that, but why are you so happy all of the sudden?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just am," she said, then flew off to do stunts.  
  
Ron watched in amazement as Hermione pulled out of a dive easily, and wonder why she wasn't on the Quidditch team.  
  
"Hey, wait Hermione," Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"What are we supposed to wear?" he asked.  
  
"Casual," she answered simply.  
  
GW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione and I were in my room getting ready. She had on some shorts and a light pink top. I had some capris and a blue top. We were doing our hair. I had done the most adorable thing with French Braids in her hair, and now she was twisting my hair around in the cutest bun.  
  
We went down stairs, and saw Harry and Ron there. When they saw us, they stood up, and escorted us out to Harry's car that was waiting for us. I sat up front with Harry, and Hermione and Ron sat in the back.  
  
"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Nope," was his reply.  
  
"Please," I begged.  
  
"And spoil the fun of it, never," he said.  
  
"Fine," I said, crossing my arms and looking out the window.  
  
"Awe, come on Gin, you should know that I'm just playing with ya," he reached over and took my hand.  
  
"And, you should know that I was kidding," I laughed.  
  
"Gosh Gin, do you always have to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, because you're so cute when you're scared," I informed him on this matter.  
  
It got quiet for a while, so I turned on the radio. We listened for a while.  
  
Then Ron said, "Harry where are we going? We've been driving for almost an hour."  
  
"You'll see," Harry said.  
  
We finally got to the restaurant that Harry had decided on. It took a whole hour and fifteen minutes, but we got there. It was a nice little restaurant on the side of the beach. We ordered our food, and when we had finished eating it, we went out side to the beach.  
  
When we got there, we just watched the sun set for a while. I was the first one to move. I started slipping my flip flops off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Taking off my shoes," I replied.  
  
When I had them in a little pile, I ran to the water, and started running along where the ocean meets land.  
  
"Wahoo!" I yelled, and did a flip that I hadn't been able to do since I was nine.  
  
By then, Harry had his shoes off, and ran up to me. He grabbed me, and twirled me around while I was shrieking. When he put me down, I took his hand, and started pulling him with me. I looked back at Hermione and Ron, wondering if they would join us, and noticed that they were just sitting on the sand watching the sun.  
  
RW ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Harry and Ginny finally came back, they were covered with sand from their knees down. There was a shower where people could wash the salt from the ocean off. They went over to it, and washed the sand off, and then we went to Harry's car. It was dark, and about fifteen minutes after we started driving, I was asleep.  
  
*  
  
When I woke up, my head was on my arms, which were on the armrest. I lifted my head up to get my bearings, and realized that somebody had their arm around me. I looked down, and saw Hermione asleep on my upper back. Her right arm was resting on my waist, and her left hand was lying somewhere below her chin. I watched her breath slowly, and noted how beautiful she looked when asleep.  
  
I looked around to see why I had woken up, and noticed that we were home.  
  
"Gosh, she's beautiful," I said out loud.  
  
"So is your sister," Harry responded.  
  
"Do ya think we should take them in?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Harry agreed.  
  
We gently lifted the girls we loved, and took them up to Ginny's room. I laid Hermione on her bed, took her shoes off, and pulled the covers over her body.  
  
"I love you Hermione," I said as I leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
  
After Harry was done doing basically the same thing, we went to bed.  
  
A/N: The two couples were so close to kissing that I just had to stop it. *hehe* I'm evil. 


	6. Sorry, I Took So Long

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry, I Took So Long  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ G  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and I had woken up that morning, and gone through our usual routine. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. We were now in madam Romeraze's studio, waltzing around in our little circles. Ron and Hermione for some reason or another were not talking, smiling, or even looking at each other. Harry and I were discussing what in the world could have happened to them. While we were doing a line dance, Hermione didn't seem to be into it as much as usual.  
  
When we were walking back to the Leaky Caldron, I walked with Hermione so I could talk to her.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Hermione lied.  
  
"You're an awful liar," I stated.  
  
"I know, but can we talk about it somewhere else?" she pleaded.  
  
I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. After running up to tell Harry and Ron to go on without us, I took her to an ice cream shop. I had enough money to get a huge bowl with every type of chocolate ice cream they had. I brought the bowl over to where I had Hermione sitting.  
  
"Now, taking as long as you need to, I want you to tell me what happened between you and Ron," I commanded.  
  
Hermione sat there for a minute, and then took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. She had a little more ice cream before she started talking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ H  
  
Mmm, do you have any idea how good chocolate ice cream tastes when you're mad a Ron? It was so wonderful, that I had to stop myself so that I could answer Ginny's question.  
  
Finally, I said, "I don't know."  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"I don't know what happened between Ron and me," I said again.  
  
"You don't know what happened between you and Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what I just told you," I said exasperated.  
  
And then, out of nowhere, I started crying my head off. Ginny rushed over to my side of the table, and put her arm around me. That made me sob harder. We sat there for about half an hour with me crying, and Ginny trying to comfort me.  
  
When I had calmed down enough to do anything, I took a huge spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into my mouth. This forced Ginny into a giggle fit, which started me laughing, too. The owner of the place probably thought we were nutso. Which we were at the moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ R  
  
Girls are nutso. I don't get what their problem is. One minute they'll be perfectly happy, and the next they'll be chewing you out for something you did wrong, and you can't figure it out. Let me explain what I mean.  
  
Today, I haven't done anything what so ever to Hermione, and yet she is way mad at me. What have I done wrong? Someone please explain her to me.  
  
When Harry and I arrived home, he immediately took me to our room.  
  
"What happened between you and Hermione?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
"How would I know? She's the one that's mad at me for some unknown reason!" I exploded in Harry's face. "She's the one that has to be right all the time! She's the one that won't accept me for being a stupid idiot that can't remember anything!"  
  
"Never thought I'd here that come out of your mouth," Harry joked.  
  
"Well, it's true, and I can't do anything about it."  
  
"So, you really don't know why she's mad at you?"  
  
"No, and it's been bothering me all day."  
  
Harry decided to let the subject drop, and we went outside to practice some Quidditch. Harry took a ball and started tossing it at three trees that looked similar to the goals on a Quidditch field. I flew over to them, and practiced blocking the throws. Eventually we spotted Hermione and Ginny coming home, and while I stayed in the air, Harry flew down to greet them.  
  
When Harry landed, I saw Ginny whisper something in his ear, and then take Hermione inside. Harry flew back up, and explained that he was going to talk with Ginny for a while, and that maybe I could try to talk to Hermione. Then he landed, and went inside.  
  
I stayed in the air and flew around the clearing for a while, then I landed, went inside to do anything, but be alone out there. Inside, I saw Hermione sitting at the table, and hurried up to my room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ H  
  
"Ginny, what did Hermione say about her and Ron?" I asked.  
  
"She said that she didn't know what happened between them," Ginny answered.  
  
"Ron said that he didn't know why Hermione was mad at him," I stated.  
  
"So, both of them don't know why they are fighting?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"This is ridiculous! We are trying to get them together, and they can't even fight about something in particular. Ahhh! We have to do something about them."  
  
"O.K. So, what do we do?"  
  
"We have to get them together in the same room for an extended amount of time, until they resolve their differences, and become soul mates."  
  
"English please."  
  
"Put them in the same room until they get along."  
  
We came up with a plan, and decided to put it into action that night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ H  
  
"Hermione, will you come here, please?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" I asked.  
  
"Just come here."  
  
I went to her room, and sat on her bed. Then, Ron walked in. I stood up, and was about to leave, when Ginny walked out, closed the door, and locked it. There I was, locked in the same room with Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Ron, go away," I said.  
  
"And, where am I supposed to go?" he asked.  
  
"Go huddle up in that corner, and put a blanket over yourself, so I can't see you."  
  
He did just that, and I was extremely surprised that he was listening to what I said. I went back to Ginny's bed, and laid down on it, until I fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ R  
  
I felt like an idiot sitting under that blanket, but I thought maybe if I did everything that Hermione told me to, them I might get on her good side again. I heard her lay down on Ginny's bed, and didn't hear anything else for about fifteen minutes. I turned around to see what Hermione was doing, and found her asleep. She's beautiful when she sleeps was the first thought that went through my head. The next one was, I wish she wasn't mad at me, then I could be next to her.  
  
I turned back around, and put the blanket over my head again. I fell asleep that way. 


End file.
